Light up my heart
by Sekata
Summary: Well this is a little story about you and Taiyou, so it's basically Taiyou Amemiya x Reader. There is also a bit Kyousuke x Midori (Don't ask, somehow I really love that pairing). Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! or you.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, not too hot and no clouds above the sky. The birds sang on the branches and the summer breeze was pleasant on the skin. Yes, today was a beautiful day.

The soccer training was over now and you, along with your best friend Midori and her boyfriend Kyousuke, are walking home together. You were stretching exhaustive and watched, as Midori and Kyousuke were laughing, as the redhead girl cuddle under Kyousukes arm and the Ex-SEED put the arm around her waist.

It was strange, that Kyousuke acted so differently when he was alone with you two girls. He was nicer, caring, sincere. If you would tell Shindou or Tenma, how Kyousuke acted private, they would think you are insane.

"So girls , here we part ways . " Kyousuke began when you three came to the turnoff to the hospital. „Are you going to visit Yuuichi-kun again?", Midori asked her boyfriend and stroked the strand of his hair behind his ear. Kyousuke smiled and stroked his strand back forth. „Stop it Midori-san, you know I don't like my hair that way." Midori chuckled. „I am sorry, just a habit."

„Anyway yes, I want to see Onii-san. He had walk training today, so I want to look after him.", he told softly and looked to the sky. He seemed a completely different person when he was speaking of his brother. Besides, Midori, Yuuichi and you were the only guys, who knew Kyousukes true personality. It was because you were the only people, Kyousuke really trusted.

„Well. See ya."

„Wait Tsurugi-kun.", you said. „I wanna go to the hospital too." Midori looked at you. „Ah right, your mother is in there too, ne?" You nodded. "Yes, she had fallen and had been so badly injured her foot , they had to surgically remove a track. But in two weeks, she can go home . ", you explained. Kyousuke agreed that you want to go too and so you both said good bye to Midori.

On your way to the hospital it was quiet, until you broke the silence. „Say, Tsurugi-kun.", you began and the Ex-SEED turned to you with a questioned expression. „Why aren't you as kind to the others, like this? You know, the team is trustworthy and there you become distant and unfriendly. Why?"

Kyousuke sighed and scratched his head. „I know, I would be good around Shindou-senpai or Matsukaze. But Kariya-senpai would do fun about me and say things like ‚you became weak'. That is something I don't need to have.", he explained. You thought about what he said. „I think I understand your point. But that is really a pity, that the others don't know your real self." Kyousuke raisend an eyebrow as you giggled. „So..?"

„Aww come on Tsurugi-kun, don't tell me it's fun to be the arrogant bastard all the time.", you asked and ellbowed him into the side. „Depends on the situation.", Kyousuke answered and you chuckled.

At the hospital you both faced the door to Yuuichi's room. You know his older brother and got along well with both, since you are the best friend of the maybe-soon-fiancée of the younger brother. „Wanna come in too and say Hello?", Kyousuke asked and you nodded slightly.

Kyousuke opened the door and Yuuichi's head snapped to the door, as he looked up from his book and looked happy. „Otouto-chan! Nice to see you! Oh and [Name]-chan you are here too!", the older Tsurugi brother smiled and you returned the smile. „Yes, Hello Yuuichi-kun, long time no see. How are you?", you asked, as Kyousuke and you take seats next to Yuuichis bed. „I am very well. The nurses said I do well in my practises."

„That is great Yuuichi-kun!", you smiled and Kyousuke seems happy that his brother may can live a normal life soon. He can't wait to live along with his brother and play soccer again with him.

„When you can move your legs perfectly, we three play soccer together, promised.", you said softly as if you can read Kyousukes thoughts. Yuuichi nodded happily and his smile widened. „I can't wait."

You talked a bit more to both brothers, before you excused yourself and looked for your mother. As you faced her door, you knocked and came in. „Hello mum.", you greeted an older woman, who smiled warmly at you. „Hello dear. I am so happy that you visit me."

You sat down on the chair next to her bed and looked out of the window. „It's a really nice day today, isn't it?", your mother asked and closed her eyes. You nodded and inhaled the fresh air, that was blown through the open window. „Oh yes and that's because the training was much more fun than usual."

Your mother laughed. „I can imagine. You just forgot to clean yourself up dear.", she teased and you blinked. „Nani?" You stood up and walked to the mirror and saw grass stains on your clothing and a few scratches from the tackles with your team mates. „Uh.. Sorry, seems I really forgot.", you said and scratched the back of your head, but your mother only laughed full-heartedly. „It's alright dear. To say the truth, if you appeared pretty and fancy, I had gotten a heart attack and questioned ‚Who are you and what did you do with my daughter?" After this sentence, you made a strange face. „Mum.. I am not that bad you know..", you grumbled playfully but then you laughed.

After you talked awhile, you decided to head back home. Maybe your brother was worried, because he didn't expect, that your visit took that long. „Greet [your brothers name]-san for me and hug him, alright dear?" – „Yes mum, I will. Well I visit you soon again. Bye!", you said and left the room. As you stretched, you heard a familiar voice. „[Name]-chan, you here?" You smiled softly and saw your kind-hearted class- and teammate Tenma Matsukaze. „Hello Tenma-kun. Yes I was looking for my mother. What about you?", you asked him. „Ah I see. Well I am here for a similar reason. Hey! Maybe you want to see my old friend too. I am pretty sure you will like each other. Because you remind me of him very often", Tenma then spoke with unwavering determination , as if he had found the key to victory in a soccer game. You smiled widely. Tenma was always so bright and adorable. You'd love to hug and cuddle him all the time , but that would not vote Aoi safe.

„Are we? Well, my brother wait for me at home, but to look at your grin, it seems I don't have a choice, have I?", you chuckled. He nodded eager and took your hand. „You know me too well [Name]-chan.", Tenma hummed cheerfully and dragged you to the second floor. As he was about to open the door, you saw the name plate: Amemiya, Taiyou. „Tenma, wait! Let me wash my face, before..", Tenma cut you off. „Nonsense, you look fine [Name]-chan." – „TENMA!"

„Taiyou-kun! Here I am!", Tenma announced happily, as you both entered the room. You looked to a very handsome young man around your age, with bright orange hair and dull blue eyes, who smiled warmly at the male next to you. He had the most charming smile you ever seen. „Tenma-kun! That is so nice, that you visit me every day! Oh? And who is this?", Taiyou asked and smiled towards you. You blushed a bit, but don't know why. „A classmate, teammate und very close friend of mine, [Your full Name] I've met her randomly here-"

„Yes, and then he has immediately taken me hostage and forced me to come too.", you interrupted Tenmas speech and ruffled the brown-haired boy playful through the hair.

Taiyou held his hand over his mouth and laughed softly. "But Tenma -kun , didn't your mother teached you that you can not kidnap a lady ? And I thought you were modest.", Taiyou chuckled and Tenma pouted. „You are meanies.", he said but then he laughed along with you two.

"Sit by me. I do not like to talk through the room. " Taiyou said, and then pointed to the two chairs at his bedside. You two did not have to be told twice that of course , and so you sat down. „So, [Lastname]-san." – „[Name], simply [Name], Amemiya-kun.", you told him and Taiyou chuckled. „Alright [Name]-chan, but then it's only Taiyou for you too." – „Hai, Taiyou-kun.", you said and nodded and he chuckled again. It looks he took a liking in you.

„So, [Name]-chan, you are a member of Raimon too? I didn't know many girls, whose passion for soccer is greater, than their appearance. I mean.. You look as if you'd catfight in the dirt.", Taiyou chuckled and you blushed a bit. „I wanted to clean myself up, but Tenma didn't gave me the time." Said brown haired boy snickered at your behavior. He knew it was a good idea to introduced you to each other.

„Ah Taiyou-kun! I have to tell you something! Theres this new Hissatsu we perfectet! I want to show you this move!" Taiyou chuckled softly at Tenmas enthusiasm. He always was so cheerful and in good mood and his smile was contagious. You smiled widely and ruffled again over the head of the smaller one. " Do you think sometimes about something else , as always in soccer? " you asked him teasingly. Tenma blinked innocently. "There is still something other than soccer?" You laughed softly. „Aww, you come here.", you said and hugged Tenma tightly. He was just too cute at this moment.

„[Name]-chan, I can't breathe!", Tenma giggled under your grasp and Taiyou followed this whole scenery with a slight glint in his eyes. He rarely had so much laughter as on this day , and even less , he had'nt felt so good when he had visitors. Somehow the good mood that brought by the two of you, really was contagious.

"I 'm hungry. I'll get us some sweets from the cafeteria ." Tenma said and then jumped up. " Tenma , too much sweets are unhealthy. " you complained, but the brown haired boy was already out the door. " Always the same with him." , you sighed and Taiyou closed his eyes and chuckled.

" I do not know him other than that. ", Taiyou said and you hummed in agreement and then turned to him. "May I ask you a personal question Taiyou -kun ? ", you asked. " Certainly. What do you want to know? "Taiyou asked in his soft voice. " Tenma visit you every day and that for years. May I ask what is wrong with you , that you stationary lying here for that long? " After this issue, Taiyou looked sadly out of the window. "You .. you do not have to answer it if you do not want. I ... didn't wanted to offend you in any way. " you stumbled slightly panicked because you were afraid to have said something wrong.

_**Well that was just the first chapter. It's only a start, how do you like it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter! I hope it's as good as the first :p You know the disclaimer right? I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! Or it's characters and I don't own you.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - means a timeskip**

**Enjoy!**

Taiyou sighed and turned to you. „It's alright. You know, I am very sick since my early childhood and I was always trapped in my room and never was allowed to go out or do something. Sometimes it really gets frustrating.", he said. You switched your seat closer to Taiyou and looked sadly in his direction. „I can imagine... And I am sorry to hear that.. But.. I promise you something. When you healed I take you everywhere! To the zoo, to the park, to the carnival.. oh and there was a grand opening of an aquarium! They have a show with dolphins and orcas and..", you said without breathing and Taiyou chuckled. „Woah slow down [Name]-chan." You smiled and scratched the back of your head. „Gomen.."

„Tenmas behavior seems truly contagious", Taiyou said with a wide smile. „No, I was always like this.", you giggled. „If that is the case.. Stay the way you are.", he said softly and smiled. You blushed a bit. Taiyou was so kind and cute. But Tenma said, he and you were alike, but to think about it, you can't agree with him. Ah speaking of the said person..

„Tenma took really long for now.", you said after a while. Taiyou frowned slightly but playfully. "My presence seems that unpleasant, that you hope Tenma rushed back to us?", he asked, but in his voice you clearly heard amusement, but nevertheless, you smiled and waved your hands."No no no! It's not that.. I .. I enjoy your company..", you then said a bit quietly. „That is good.", Taiyou grinned and you noticed he seems to radiate a pleasant heat as if he were the sun in this room. Taiyou noticed your gaze and smiled. „Do I have anything in the face?", he asked while he closed his eyes. You cleared your throat and looked out of the window. „No, I am sorry." Silence came over to you two, until the door opened and Tenma appeared with a huge bag in his hands.

„Sorry, that I took that long, but it was hard to decide! There are so much mouth-watering stuff! I need more money.", Tenma laughed and put the bag onto Taiyous bed, so you three can reach the stuff. „Tenma-kun, you will ever be the playful kid in your inside, eh?", Taiyou smiled and reached for a chocolate bar. Tenma grinned and took a lollipop as he licked deliberately childish on it. „Mhm I like being a kid.", he said and enjoyed the sugar dosis. You chuckled and shook your head as you reached for a candy bar.

„I am sorry, but the chocolate-covered strawberries were already sold out.", Tenma said then. „It's alright.", Taiyou and you said at the same time and looked at each other. „It looks like that are your favorite sweets as well.", Taiyou chuckled and you grinned. „Indeed. I would bath in them." Taiyou laughed. „I don't think this would be convenient."

„Ah sure, but only when its molten.", you said and Tenma made a strange face. „These pictures in my head.. stop it!", he whined and Taiyou und you laughed.

After a while you glanced at the window and noticed, it was almost dark outside. „Uhm.. which time is it?", you asked then and Tenma checked his phone. „It is exactly 06:45 pm.", he said and you choked on a bonbon while you jumped up. „I should be at home for 3 hours! My brother's gonna shoot me!"

„Oh can I have your video games, when he kills you [Name]-chan?", Tenma teased you and you frowned. „Tenma! You get my membership for the ballett." Tenma got a bit pale. „Uh.. Thank you, but no thanks." You laughed and ruffled over his hair again. „I have to go now. See ya boys. And Taiyou-kun, I really enjoyed your company.", you said and Taiyou smiled gently. „I am glad to hear that. Does that mean you visit me anytime soon?", he asked with hope in his voice and you smiled widely. „Of course!" After this you bid goodbye to the boys and left the hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was three weeks now as you met Taiyou and since that day, you visited him almost every day. You talked about everything and nothing, you shared your dreams and you told him about your past. Like how you were a SEED from fifth sector. Your friendship with Taiyou bloomed and your bond became stronger with every passing day. It was shown by your exitement, when you are on your way to the hospital.

Today you were in the kitchen and prepared something. In a bowl beside you were strawberries and in a pot the melted chocolate already boiled. A harmonic sum left your lips and you did not seem to observe your environment , because you did not notice someone was standing behind you with his arms crossed , while he studied you. „Imouto-chan.", a male voice broke the silence. You turned around and saw your brother. „Hello Onii-san.", you said cheerfully. It was Saturday and that means he were at home today, as well as you.

" What are you doing ? You've still never made your favorite dessert by yourself . ", he wondered. "I know. But that's not for me. " you crooned and stirred the chocolate cream. Your brother looked at you and tilted his head slightly. He noticed your changed behavior. You were more happy and friendly than usually. It was as if you were under some kind of influence of drugs , which made you happy and satisfied.

" Are you going back to mom to the hospital? For three weeks you visit her daily. How come? " He had not told him that you met a boy and the chocolate-covered strawberries were all for him. The reason was simply that you did not wanted to raise any fraternal reactions. Neither that his protective instincts took over hand , nor that you had to listen to things like: " I you guys use protection! " or other banter. Indeed been problems to control your burgeoning feelings for Taiyou lately. He was just so sweet and gentle and it was hard to resist. "We have just recently a lot to say. Leave me alone. Say, didn't you wanted today meet up with old friends ? " you asked as you poured the hot chocolate over the strawberries. "Yes, but the train leaves in an hour.", your brother said and put his hand into the bowl with the strawberries, but was carved by you on the finger. "Itai!", he grumbled, and stroked over his hand. "Hands off, you greedy Maw."

On the way to the hospital you were more than exited. You imagined Taiyous happy face when you presented him the treat. It was always so heartwarming when he smiled, which he did often. Outside the hospital, you met Kyousuke , who was about to leave the building now. "Hi [Name]-chan. Do you visit Amemiya?, " ,he asked with a slight smile. Midori had of course told him everything and yet so exaggerated by she said ,[Name]-san and Amemiya-kun are dating!' and Awww the two are so sweet together ', You greeted Kyousuke and then nodded.

" Hai. And how is Yuuichi -kun ? " you asked. " Fine. If he keeps this up , he may soon be able to walk again. The operation was a complete success. " Your smile widened. "This is great."

Kyousuke nodded and bid goodbye to you. At the hospital you first hit on Fuyuka , the supervising nurse of Taiyou. " Ah [Name] -san. Hello. " she greeted you friendly. "Hello Fuyuka -san. I hope, Taiyou -kun had behaved so far , " you grinning slightly. You knew only too well that Fuyuka had many trouble with this young man sometimes. Fuyuka chuckled. " He hid a soccer ball again, but it's not as bad as usual " , Fuyuka answered. "- „I see." you smiled and immediately went to his room.

" [Name] -chan ! " Taiyous face was noticeably happy when he saw you. "Mr. Amemiya . " , you began , pointing a finger at him. " You do not need to hide the ball , I see it under your duvet. Because I highly doubt it out that you're pregnant . "you complained and Taiyou scratched at the back embarrassed.

"You got me .. please don't tell Fuyuka-san about it. She already scolded me today." You smiled and sat down on the chair beside his bed. "I know. My lips are sealed. You should also not exaggerate. "you said sternly, because you were very worried about your new best friend. "I watch out, I promise." He replied, putting his hand on your hand, that lays on your lap.

You smiled and looked direct into his dull eyes. It was almost magical how you were attracted by his blue eyes. " Well , and because you're a good boy, I brought you something. " you said, then , pointing to a package. As Taiyou saw the content , he jumped almost in your lap and hugged you. " That looks really delicous , thank you [Name] -chan . ", Taiyou said happily and pressed you gently against himself.

You, who could keep hardly the chair from tipping over, smiled and blushed slightly and returned the hug. "You're welcome , but no more secret soccer Sessions okay?" Taiyou pouted as he pulled away. " That's mean , but also very cleverly engineered by you. You know , now I can not refuse. " You laughed and patted him playfully on the back of the head. "Yes, I'm aware of this. "

You two ate in comfortable silence the chocolate covered strawberries and looked out of the window. The flowers of the cherry trees were flown by an updraft directly into the open window of the room. Some landed on Taiyous bed , others in turn into your [h/c] colored hair and you did not noticed that at first. Taiyou smiled and held out his hand to harvest the flowers from your strands. You simply looked deep into his eyes and just smiled. Seconds that seemed like minutes passed without Taiyou pulling away his hand or eye contact was broken.

Then, as Taiyou leaned forward a bit , went the door open and Fuyuka stepped inside. "Time for a body check Amemiya -san . " She said, and you two quickly pulled back and looked with bright flushed faces away. " Uh I wait until then out there . " you said softly , bowing to Fuyuka before you left the room. As you closed the door behind you , you held your hand on your left breast , where your heart was. It beat very rapidly and the butterflies in your stomach were pretty wild at flutter. /He was not about to kiss me, was he? / /

**So my dear readers, this was the second chapter! Wow it seems it gets really serious, right? Well what happens in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my third chapter! And I noticed, I already had some translation problems here..**

**You know the disclaimer right? I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! Or it's characters and I don't own you.**

**And thank you very much for your reviews so far :) It really made me happy.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - means a timeskip**

**Enjoy!**

Now there were already three months passed over. Three months in where your blossoming friendship with Taiyou got stronger. However, lately it was kind of weird between you two. Taiyou seemed to have changed a bit.

He smiled less , was quite seriously or looked thoughtfully out the window for no particular reason. You were so worried that you can't focus on the soccer training. „[NAME] ! HOW CAN KURAMA PASS YOU SO EASILY? " Midori shouted through her self-made megaphone and on that day it was already perceived the 100th time that the redhead criticized you.

" Gomen nasai . " you excused slightly quietly from behind and then sprinted after Norihito Kurama , a striker of the team who was about to shoot a goal. " SIDEWINDER " - " FENCE OF GAIA ," called Sangoku and implored his earth hand to block the shot. Then the team took a well-deserved break and Aoi distributed towels , while Midori pressed a water bottle in each hand. When she arrived at you , she punched you lightly on the back. "Man girl , what's wrong with you today ? " Midori asked and you coughed a little by the unexpected blow to the back while you drank. " Ano , I do not know what you mean Midori -san . " you replied calm and continued drinking.

"Don't think I am stupid, girl. You look like a different person. Did you fight with your lover? " * CHOKE * You coughed again and blushed at the same time. " H. . He's not my .. and no we have not . " you stuttered and turned away your red face. Tenma came up to you and put his hand on your shoulder. "But it concerns Taiyou –kun,right ?" he asked with a sad smile. You closed your eyes and nodded slightly.

"Private emotions have no place on the soccer field. You should put things in your head while crowd until the game is over. Otherwise you're just an obstacle in the team. " Kyousuke said a little aloof and even you knew he did not mean it , he was right. " But I am not a machine and by pressing a button my worries and problems are away Tsurugi-kun . " , you replied.

Kyousuke leaned casually against a wall and crossed his arms. "Nevertheless. The Holy Road tournament is hard and if you messed simple passes and are dreamy, we don't need you in there." You closed your eyes and let out a loud sigh. "I understand. I will pull myself together . " Kidou , who remained silent the whole time now also came to speak. "The next game is against Arakumo Gakuen. It will take place tomorrow. Try to sort your thoughts until then. This game is very important for us . " he said to you and after you nodded the training went on.

The next day, you wanted to pay Taiyou a visit. After training yesterday you had somehow not right motivation to see him. After it has been set of Kidou and Kyousuke , and Midori under such pressure, you could not look in Taiyous eyes. Your eyes otherwise would betray your inner struggle and you didn't wanted Taiyou to know how you feel.

When you arrived at the hospital , you found his room empty. That was not unusual , and you suspected that he again played secretely soccer at the garden. " Oh my.. Taiyou -kun .. " you sighed , but smiled softly.

As you went into the back yard, you saw children playing with a soccer ball. They played there more frequently and by Taiyou and you, the children learned many new things. „Takeshi, Sura.", you called the guys and the two ran immediately to you. "[Name]-san!", Takeshi and Sura said and embraced you happily. "Hi you two.", you smiled. „is Taiyou-kun with you?" The two boys looked each other and then back to you. "No, we haven't seen him for days. Fuyuka-san said that he was discharged from the hospial." Your eyes widened then. Released? And why didn't he said anything to you?

" Uhm .. thank you .. " you murmured and ran back to the hospital. You wanted to hear that from Fuyuka herself. " Fuyuka -san." It took not long until you had found the young woman. She just came out of the room from your mother. " [Name]-chan ? " - " Is that true? Taiyou was discharged from here? " you asked directly and Fuyuka clinched the notepad she wore tight to her body. "I've also wondered , as the medical superintendent gave him permission. Since then I have not seen him. Did you know anything?" Fuyuka asked surprised. You looked down. "No, he has not spoken to me .. " That was strange. Taiyou was not usually like this. Where did he go and why doesn't he told anyone ?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day against Arakumo Gakuen had come. You and Tenma were quite worried because you hadn't heard of Taiyou since his release which still raised quite a few questions. "I know it's hard friends , but you have to focus now . " Shindou said, and put his hands on the shoulders of both of you. Tenma and you nodded. " Hai Shindou - senpai . " ,you both spoke in unison and the teams went to the square. Arakumo Gakuen already made a strong impression , but somehow there were only 10 members. " No captain band , the captain is missing . " Aoi noticed and Kyousuke and Tenma made a little warm up with a little back and forth match of the ball.

"[Name] –chan!", Tenma called your name and shot the ball to you. It flew a little high, so you had to jump. But at the last moment a person jumped up and took the ball in front of you before you got your chance. When you both came up again at the ground, you turned to the person with the ball and your eyes widened in shock. "T.. Taiyou-kun ..." right in front of you stood Taiyou, in the jersey of Arakumo and a green captain band. The orange-haired dribbled the ball a little back and forth before he passed the ball back to you. "Your reflexes are quite good [Name]-chan, but your agility and flexibility are not yet sufficient." Taiyou said with a smile. "What .. are you doing here? Why are not lying in your bed? Do not tell me you're planning to really play in your condition! "you said sternly.

Taiyou looked at you seriously. " [Name]-chan. I longed to play against the famous school Raimon as long as I can remember. Me and my illness will not stop this dream. Even if I die here. " You did not believe your ears. How could he talk about his life so lightly ? " Taiyou -kun .. " you muttered and bitten on your lower lip.

When the match began, the nerves of your team were naturally slightly bare, but everyone played with full strength and the teams seemed to be evenly matched. The first goal was scored by Taiyou. To do this, he used his Keshin "Taiyou Shin Apollo" with his shooting technique "Sunshine Force." To summon a Keshin, in his condition, this boy was definitely suicidal. Sangoku sank to his knees and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry my friends... this was just too strong... ", he said and Shindou tapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay. The match has only begun. I am sure you get the next one."

The match went ahead and this time Raimon has the ball. Kyousuke summoned his Kenshin Keisei Lancelot, but the goalkeeper from Arakumo conjured his own Keshin, "Teppeki no Gigadoon" and stopped the shot with ease. "That is everything Raimon has to offer? Laughable. "Sata said and threw the ball to the front.

Tenma chased after the dribbling Taiyou and tried to persuade him. "Taiyou-kun, what's wrong with you?" - "What do you mean Tenma," Taiyou asked while he avoided every defenders who wanted to steal the ball. Tenma tackled him, but failed to get the ball. "Get ready! TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO "-" TAIYOU-KUN NO! " you exclaimed but too late. With another Sunshine Force Taiyou scored the second goal and immediately after the hit, he dropped to one knee together and panted heavily. The energy consumption of Keshins was just too big. For normal players it was quite tiring to use a Keshin several times and someone like Taiyou, who uses twice a Keshin after such a short time .. It was a miracle that he hadn't faint yet. "Taiyou!" Tenma yelled and ran up to him, but Taiyou stood up again. "I'm fine." He said, and ran back to his team.

**Nah don't kill me please. This chapter is terrible I totally suck on such things like soccer games or fights I am sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my fourth chapter! **

**You know the disclaimer right? I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! Or it's characters and I don't own you.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - means a timeskip**

**Enjoy!**

In the second half the teams really gave each other nothing. Contrary to all the shouts and even against the entreaties of his own team members , Taiyou implored his Keshin several more times. He was breathing very heavily , holding his hand to his chest aching. " Just a little .. hang on a bit more body .. , " Taiyou panted and could barely keep on his feet. It was a draw , so he did not want to let it end it like this. It was serious. Tenma , Shindou and Kyousuke merged their Keshins to " Matei Gryphon" and the dangerous "Sword of Fire", to score the winning goal.

"I'll never let this happen! TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO! ",yelled Taiyou with the last bit of strength he still had and stood against the vast power of the Gryphon-unsuccessfully. The shot broke through Apollo and Taiyou was pushed to the side and the ball ended up in the goal. Shortly after the goal, the final whistle sounded off. Raimon won with 4-3. The fans cheered, and also Raimon was delighted.. well most of the members.

You ran in a state of agitation to Taiyou , who was lying on his back and looked at the sky. " Taiyou -kun .. Oh Taiyou -kun .. " you murmured and bent over him. Your tears dripped into his face. Taiyou looked up and wiped his cheek to look at the tears. " [Name] -chan .. Are you crying because of .. me.. ? " he asked. " Baka ! BAKA BAKA BAKA ! "Was the only thing you said it before you leaned over and put your arms around his neck.

„DAMN!Do that never again!" you sobbed into his ear and Taiyou stiffened a bit , before he laid his trembling arms around you. " Gomen nasai .. I just wanted to play soccer. I wanted to play against you and Tenma. That was so much fun... " he smiled and caressed your cheek. " Baka .. " you whispered , then looked up again. " We repeat that eventually ? " Taiyou asked , closing his eyes happily. " Yes .. But only on one condition. " you said and Taiyou opened his eyes questioningly. " Recover completely. " , you whispered. Taiyous smile widened and he nodded.

The crowd cheered loudly , but it was not just cheering for Raimon , but also for Arakumo. Tenma and you helped Taiyou to his feet and supported him while you looked around the stadium as the crowd did thunderous applause for both teams. You closed your eyes in relief , until you heard a male voice. " Taiyou . " You looked to one of the entrances , where the Holy Emperor , Ishido Shuuji (aka Gouenji Shuuya ) stood. " Seitei .. " Taiyou muttered and Ishido smiled. "It is time now, isn't it? . " All three of you players looked confused. " Time for what ? "

" The surgery that you get complete healthy .. ", Ishido spoke softly. The eyes of Taiyou and you widened. Ishido came on the day Taiyou was discharged from the hospital to him and promised him to pay his surgery, when he led Arakumo against Raimon. But only under the condition they win. "But we have lost .. " Taiyou said and lowered his head. Ishido closed his eyes and laughed. " Do not be stupid. Do you think I 'm that heartless ? Even before you were dismissed, the operation was already full paid. In the hospital the doctors are waiting now just for your arrival . " Taiyou was touched. He did not know what to say " Seitei .. Arigatou gozaimasu .. "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days later in the hospital. Taiyou sat in his hospital bed, You and Tenma kept him company. Today, it was his surgery and Taiyou would be lying if he did say that he was not afraid. He was and this fact was written in his face significantly. You put your hands on his and smiled at him gently. "Everything will be fine Taiyou-kun. Get healthy. Then we play together again and go everywhere. " you said. Taiyou smiled and nodded slightly. "I wish you could hold my hand during the surgery as well as now .." , he said sadly and smiled as he closed his eyes. You placed your hand where his heart was and put his hand on your chest to that place. "I am always with you. Do not forget that. ", you smiled. " Me too, me too, "Tenma said and hugged you two, while you both remained with eyes closed. "Tenma-kun, [Name]-chan .. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. " Taiyou said agitated and was happy that he had such friends.

While Taiyou had his surgery , you and Tenma were waiting in the waiting room. It took several hours and concern grew with every minute immeasurably. He will survive the surgery. He had to. Eventually Fuyuka appeared and smiled at Tenma and you. You jumped up immediately. " How did it go ? Where is he? How is he ? " Fuyuka put her hands on your shoulders. "Calm down. The surgery went very well. He get healthy and he is in a stable state. But now he rests. It will take til tomorrow , until he has enough power to wake up. Go home and rest yourselves also . , " The nurse said softly. Tenma nodded. " We will. Thanks Fuyuka -san. Let's go [Name]-chan. ? " Tenma said.

You looked at Tenma , then Fuyuka and shook your head. "Can I stay with him ? ", you asked. "You want to spend the night here?," Fuyuka asked in astonishment. " Yes .. I want to be there when he wakes up. ", you replied. " I do not know. Since I have to talk if that's okay with the medical superintendent. In addition, I do not know if it's as good after such a surgery. , Fuyuka mused. "Please Fuyuka -san. I will be quiet. I just want to be with him. Please. " Fuyuka looked at you in silence before she closed her eyes and sighed. "You're almost as stubborn as Taiyou himself ,alright then. " , she gave up. " Thank you .. "

After you had said goodbye to Tenma , you went into Taiyous room. As quietly as you could, you sat down on his bed and watched him. He looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed softly as he slept. You smiled and stroked strands of his hair out of his face. "You're really a stubborn goat. Well, as I am too. I think now know what Tenma meant. " you smiled and then laughed softly before you propped up beside him on the bed and put your head on your arms and fell asleep.

**Okay guys, brace yourself! Only one chapter left. What happens, when Taiyou wakes up? **

**Well and let me say, that I have another projects in mind after this. First, I want to write an OC based Holy Road soccer match with my OCs Team against Raimon, no pairings, but I promise you exitement!**

**Well and then maybe I start like some others of you short one shots Reader x Inazuma Characters with requests. But I will start with my own thingie and the first up will be Hakuryuu, cause there is no story with him and he needs love too :3**

**Well, see ya in the last chapter my dear readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter! And be sure you get a little romantic for the end.**

**You know the disclaimer right? I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO! Or it's characters and I don't own you.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - means a timeskip**

**Enjoy!**

It was the next morning, when the sun's rays hit the eyes of Taiyou and he growled slightly in his sleep, before he opened his eyes. His chest ached and he remembered what happened: the surgery. "Ouch .. Huh .. ? " He asked , as the blanket did not move and he saw the sleeping you by his bed side. " [N..Name] -chan .. " he whispered and hesitantly, he reached out his hand to caress your cheek. At the next moment the door opened and Fuyuka entered. " AH you're awake Tai .. " - . " Shh ," , Taiyou bid with a gesture , pointing at you beside him.

Fuyuka smiled and nodded in understanding as she walked to the bed. "You're awake earlier than expected. How are you ? " she asked. " I feel very slain " Taiyou replied and smiled before his eyes fell again on you. "Was she with me the whole time?" he asked. " Yes, I wanted to send her home , but she insisted to stay. She hasn't left a single second from your side. " - ."I see, " Taiyou murmured and closed his eyes, a happy smile reflecting on his lips. After Fuyuka had checked him , she left the room again.

Taiyou released a comforting sigh from his lips and could not stop smiling. You grumbled as you felt something in your hair. In your sleep you tried to push that away and heard a chuckle. A short time later it was there again. It felt as if something play with your tresses. You raised your hand again and grabbed something warm - with skin? You opened your eyes and looked into the smiling face of Taiyou. Then you noticed that you held his hand. So that was it, what had been playing with your hair earlier. For a few moments you only blinked before you realized that he was awake. " Taiyou – kun!" you said and fell right into his arms as you laid your arms - but carefully - around his neck.

Taiyou smiled and put his arms around you as he pulled you close to him. "I'm sorry that I made you have so many concerns . " He whispered in your ear. "You can say that again ! I nearly died of worry. " you murmured, and sighed blissfully as you felt Taiyou kissing your forehead. " Now everything will be fine. I 'm healthy [Name] -chan. When I had enough recover, I am finally discharged completely from here . " he said softly. You smiled and simply enjoyed just being close to him. "I 'm happy .. Really happy now ..", you whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few weeks later. Midori and Kyousuke were invited to a picnic in the park along with you and Taiyou. Midori and you were quite undecided in your choice of clothes and it was already hours since you went shopping without even having found something appealing. " Ah [Name] -san , here's something nice for you! " Midori called after you , pointing to a cocktail dress in red, which had a rose pattern on the one strap , while the other one was missing completely. You sighed , eyeing the slightly tight garment. " For a picnic such a dress? That is more for night clubs right? " you asked. Midori patted you on the shoulder. "Nonsense. You need such a cutie thing to finally win Taiyous heart. If you would wait for his move, you grow old.", Midori said and you blushed madly. „Midori-san... You... will never change. I am really sorry for Kyousuke."

"Hey!"

"It's not what I meant!" You two laughed and Midori convinced you to at least try on the dress. When you came from the locker room, Midoris grinning raised and the thumb went upward. "Perfectly. You look hot."

The appointment in the Park was around 02:00 pm and the guys were waiting of course just in time while you girls are delayed by your long shopping spree. This gave both boys time to get each other know better. "So..", Taiyou began and retired the navi-blue haired beside him on the already stretched picnic blanket. "You were a SEED of Fifth Sector?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow and then closed his eyes. "Correct. However just because they promised me to pay for the surgery of my brother."-"So much like me.", Taiyou said then.

" Sorry we are late! " you yelled when you finally arrived with Midori. " Finally. You kept us waiting for... Oh Holy . " Taiyou stopped when he saw the girl that had captured his heart, you. The red cocktail dress suited you perfectly and your [haircolor] hair was put up at the side with a half ponytail. You looked much older and more mature and Taiyou just lost himself in your eyes. " Uh .. Taiyou -kun .. ? " you asked , waving your hand in front of his face. As Taiyou awoke from his trance , he blushed heavily and cleared his throat as he turned back to Kyousuke. " A .. uh nice weather we have. Girls, sit down please.", he tried to speak calmy but failed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around 06:30 pm Midori and Kyousuke said good bye and Taiyou and you decided to walk a little in the park. "Your final match against Dragonlink was awesome. Your Keshin was a Doozie [Name]-chan! Why have you not already summoned it at our match? ", Taiyou asked and subconsciously grabbed your hand while walking. You briefly looked up to him and your fingers intertwined with his in this proces. "I... Didn't wanted to play full force against you. I was too worried. But nevertheless I have given, what I could.", you replied softly. Taiyou listened spellbound and squeezed your hand gently. "The game back then was still nice. I enjoyed it. And you were so cute in the Raimon jersey." He smiled , and you two came to a small lake in the middle of the park. " Uh .. Thank you. "you muttered embarrassed and were thankful that he looked forward and did not see your tomato red face.

You sat down on the grass and looked thoughtfully at the water. " Thank you. " Taiyou spoke again and ended the silence ,you both had struck for several minutes. " For what? ," you asked puzzled and looked at him. Taiyou looked back and smiled softly. His eyes were bright and happy , he stroked your cheek gently. " For everything. You always believed in me and were always by my side. Even during the surgery, I felt your aura around me. And since I felt strong. Thank you , thank you, that you're always there for me. " You leaned into the touch and smiled gently. " You're welcome. " Taiyou closed his eyes and then laughed. " What is it now ? " you asked, slightly surprised. Taiyou opened his eyes and smiled broadly.

" I just thought at the day of our match. I might not won the game, but .. something much more valuable . ", Taiyou spoke mysteriously. " Huh? " You did not understand what he was getting at. Taiyou smiled wider and leaned his forehead against yours. "When I saw your tears .. I realized that I had already something won , what was most important to me .. your heart. " Your eyes widened in shock before you smiled and closed your eyes. " Baka , my heart belonged you since the day I met you .. " As Taiyou heard this, he could not resist anymore and did something he longed for weeks.

When his lips gently brushed on yours, his hands wandered to your hips, while you put your arms around his neck. Taiyou deepened the kiss and you let out a low moan as he licked tenderly over your lower lip and asked for entrance. You give not so easy in, so you used your own tongue to fight for dominance. Taiyou growled softly, but this also became a moan as you massaged his neck during the kiss. His hands caressed tenderly along your sides and pain in the lungs reminded you both that you needed oxygen. After you broke apart, you smiled happily and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Amemiya Taiyou." you whispered happily and snuggled into his chest. The orange-haired smiled tenderly and he tightened his grip on you. "I love you too ..[Name]-chan.. Oh hell I do too.. "

Behind the bushes close to you both rustled and a low chuckle sounded, but that remained unheard by you two lovers. "I knew it. I knew it that it finally happens today . " Midori said confidently , and then was pulled away from Kyousuke. " You're impossible . " He muttered. " I know, but that's why you love me . " Midori laughed, as she left the park with her fiance wished you both all the luck in this world together.

END

**That was it dear readers!**

**It was a bit longer than I thought, but I like this story. I hope you too!**

**Well see ya next time to my other stories!**

**Loves and hugs, Sekata-chan.**


End file.
